terrfic_threefandomcom-20200214-history
A TERRIFIC TAIL ALLEGIANCES
TERRIFICCLAN IN PROGRESS Silv's Characters Silverleaf (ME!) - A lithe silver tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes Lightningstrike - A speckled black and white she-cat with icy blue-green eyes Duskwind - A light brown tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes Mapleflight - An orange tabby she-cat with pale green eyes Cinderswirl - A ginger she-cat with darker ginger flecks and pale amber eyes Snowfrost - A pure white she-cat with light blue eyes Nightfrost - A light gray she-cat with white flecks and icy blue eyes Moon's Characters Moonbreeze (ME!!) - Lithe silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes Foxfeather - Fluffy ginger she-cat with white front paws and chest, green eyes, and brown ears Firesight: Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white underbelly Waveflower: White she-cat with gray patches and icy blue eyes Boulderclaw: Strong gray-brown tabby tom with one amber eye and one green eye Windfeather: Lithe cream tabby tom with pale green eyes Blizzardclaw: White tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes Ottie's Characters Otterfrost (MEEE!!!!!) - light brown tabby she-cat with warm amber eyes Leafwhisker - tall dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Lionfoot - golden brown tom with blue eyes and white paws Nightleaf - dark brown tabby tom with bright green eyes Meadowsky - cream she-cat with white markings and blue eyes Ivybird - small light silver she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye Ambershine - white she-cat with amber eyes IN REAL LIFE Silv's Characters Silvanna (Silv) - Tall girl with long, wavy black hair (up to hips, usually in one or two braids), dark brown eyes, and bronze and purple glasses Samantha - Tall-ish (more tall than average) girl with rough black hair up to shoulders and dark brown eyes Amber - Average girl with black hair up to shoulders and cheetah print glasses Nikki - Short girl with rough black hair above shoulders, dark brown eyes, and pink and white glasses Lizzy - Average, skinny girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes Sarah - Average height girl with black hair up to chest and blue glasses Ivy - Same as Silv, except has lavender glasses (but doesn't wear them unless needed) Moon's Characters Luna (Moon) - Tall, tannish, girl with slightly wavy black hair who wears contact lenses and has long legs and dark brown eyes Lyla: Short, blond-haired girl with hazel eyes Heather: Average height, long, wavy, blond-haired girl with blue glasses Phoebe: Average height girl with long wavey blond hair James: Tall boy with short brown hair and blue eyes Will: Dark haired boy with green eyes Josh: Tall, pale haired boy with blue eyes Ottie's Characters Ottilie (Otti) - average height tannish girl with wavy light brown hair and hazel eyes; has glasses Leah - tall girl with long, straight brown hair and bright green eyes Luke - boy with golden-blonde hair and blue eyes Noah - dark brown haired boy with kind green eyes Morgan - girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes Isabelle - small girl with pale light brown hair and one green eye and one blue eye Ally - average height pale blonde haired girl with brown eyes Purrsonalities (Thanks to Moon for the pun :P) Silv's Characters Silverleaf (Silv) - smart, friendly, silly, optimistic, stubborn, hangs out mostly with Maple and Cinder (from this group of friends, at least :P) Lightningstrike (Sammy) - funny, silly, sassy, friendly, protective, brave, clever, hangs out mostly with Dusk and Night Duskwind (Amber) - triggered (as in, one little thing can annoy her), funny, silly, energetic, sassy, clever, hangs out mostly with Lightning and Night Mapleflight (Nikki) - funny, kind, hyper/energetic, fiercely loyal, friendly, confident, hangs out mostly with Silv and Snow Cinderswirl (Lizzy) - calm, funny, outgoing, kind, energetic, eager, hangs out mostly with Silv and Snow Snowfrost (Sarah) - smart, acts like a know-it-all sometimes (but in a good way :P), sassy, friendly, outgoing, hangs out mostly with Cinder and Maple Nightfrost (Ivy) - pessimistic, outgoing, funny, stubborn, clever, sassy, hangs out mostly with Dusk and Lightning Moon's Characters Ottie's Characters Otterfrost (Ottie) - kind, smart, stubborn, funny, clever, brave Leafwhisker (Leah) - funny, best friend, nice, humorous, outgoing Lionfoot (Luke) - brave, quick, friendly, cold on the outside, warm to people he knows Nightleaf (Noah) - entergetic, playful, brave, tries to be funny, sarcastic Meadowsky (Morgan) - calm, very kind, protective of friends, athletic, a bit shy Ivybird (Isabelle) - easily excited, very stubborn, good spirited, sassy, eager Ambershine - soothing, clever, a bit quiet, kind-hearted, boldCategory:Terrific Three Book